


在这些冰冷的事物中，我依然爱你

by AllisonChloe



Category: Arashi (Band), SakuraiSho
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonChloe/pseuds/AllisonChloe
Summary: 本文發佈於2018年曾經在lofter存活過現在因爲肖戰及其粉絲的惡行它在lofter上消失了僅以此再發佈記錄我孩子被消去痕跡的一天
Relationships: SakuraiShoxYou - Relationship





	在这些冰冷的事物中，我依然爱你

**Author's Note:**

> 還是打個tag吧 我知道身邊太多人像我一樣
> 
> 真情實感地愛著一個不在同一空間的他
> 
> 大概也有和我相同感覺的人在這個世界存在吧
> 
> 我愛他 也愛你們喲
> 
> ——————————————————————————
> 
> 真的太难过太难过了
> 
> 我拥有攀山越海的能力 我有面对一切的勇气
> 
> 但是我却没有办法为他分担一些恶意
> 
> 我希望他一生能获得温柔和美好
> 
> 从我喜欢樱井翔那天开始
> 
> 到我消灭为止
> 
> ——————————————————————————

你被排山倒海而来的期末复习压得喘不过气，好不容易得了点空闲刷一刷社交平台，看见自家先生主持的大型番组公布合作消息了，翻来覆去看了好几遍，为什么没有心上人的内容，难道是延迟公布吗？

你积了一肚子的疑问，但是总不能任性地对心上人问出口，天知道他从来不会拒绝别人，天知道他面对世界的一切一切都只是默默承受。

好不容易等到晚上，看他辛辛苦苦通宵彻夜拍的企划OA，短短的十分钟，拍出来的内容不需要通宵也能够做出来，却看他为此半夜吃下高热量的东西，在车内不得安眠。

这一切的辛苦他都不曾提起，哪里会让你担心，哪里舍得让你烦恼。可是没想到世界却跟你直接说出一切他所受过的苦难和要他承受的恶意，他给你的保护圈一下子不可抗地被毁灭。

你和朋友说起这些事情的时候声音都在颤动，你用尽你一切理性控制住自己乱掉的呼吸。你完全没办法好好地相信周遭的一切对他充满的是爱而不是毁坏，你希望你爱的他拥有的是全世界的温柔。

你陷入无限的难过和自责，你最爱的人仿佛被神山巨石压着，他却只能跟薛西弗斯一样，一直埋头向前走。你不愿意他是一个薛西弗斯，但是你却没有任何办法分担他一丁点的重石。

你听见他开门的声音，你理了理头发走到玄关迎接他。看见他青色的胡渣和厚重的黑眼圈，你手足无措地流泪了，你怎么有办法控制得了自己。他被你吓到了，赶紧把你拉进怀里，轻声地问你发生什么事了。

你窝在他的温暖气息里面，你呼吸着他安心的香味，你流眼泪都在他的衣服上写出了你对他的心疼。你问他为什么这个世界对你这么恶你都没有生气，他说因为家里有你。你问为什么周遭给你那么多痛苦你都不去在意，他说因为你在这里。

你抬起头看着他，眼神清澈仍是少年模样，他轻轻地帮你擦干眼泪，笑着说你真是个可爱的傻瓜。你又红了眼，说：“我存在的这些日子都很胆小怕事，但是我可以保护你，为了你我可以面对世间的一切恶意。我宁愿我一辈子不幸，都不舍得你受一丝一毫的委屈。你教我怎么变得温柔，我也希望你拥有世界上所有最美好的东西和所有温柔。我希望你一辈子，都被爱意包围。”

听罢，他眼尾露出微笑的痕迹，亲过你的发顶。他把头埋在你的颈脖间，喃喃说道：“你的爱和勇气是我面对一切的动力，我一辈子都被你的爱意包围，而我全部的爱和美好都将属于你。”

End


End file.
